


above the downs

by decidueye



Series: Render 'Verse [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, M/M, Other, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/pseuds/decidueye
Summary: Koutarou wants Keiji to fuck his mouth for his birthday. Keiji is more than happy to oblige. Renderverse prequel - can be read as standalone.





	above the downs

**Author's Note:**

> it's the greatest day of the year so i decided to clean up and edit something 'special' i had in my drafts...thanks to mynte for the beta, as always, you're my light.

Koutarou has been sucking Keiji off for what feels like hours - for both of them. Keiji is warm and sticky with sweat, their thighs shaking as they allow themself to lean their head against the back wall, pressing their hips forward so that their cock stays hard and leaking inside Koutarou’s mouth. They’ve tucked the hem of their skirt into its waistband, giving them more freedom to use their hands, and their blouse is haphazardly unbuttoned, chest covered in newly formed bruises where Koutarou had kissed it.

There’s a short grunt as Koutarou’s jaw relaxes, his tongue dripping from the base of Keiji’s cock, and Keiji hisses, taking a few short, gasping breaths before forcing their neck into action, looking down to meet Koutarou’s gaze.

“...Do you want more?” they ask with difficulty; it’s hard to do anything but pant and groan. Koutarou hums, the vibration sending a thrill straight to Keiji’s balls, and then he pulls back, giving the head of Keiji’s cock a kiss as he moves away. He’s rocking in place on his knees, shirtless with his suit pants bundled messily around his ankles, and it takes Koutarou a second to look up at them - just long enough to make Keiji wonder if he’s changed his mind. They were surprised when he asked for them to fuck his mouth on his birthday; perhaps he’s decided he would like something more focused on him, after all.

Koutarou’s lips are red and swollen. He swallows, and when he parts them again to speak, Keiji’s precome connects them in threads. It’s disgusting, and Keiji can’t look away, so turned on they feel dizzy and pained.

Sometimes Keiji thinks that Koutarou was put on this earth just to torture them. No one but the devil himself could look so perfect and so lewd.

“Fuck, Keiji,” Koutarou says, and wets his lips. His eyes close as he struggles to swallow, and Keiji knows that he’s savouring the taste of them - it’s something he can never stop talking about after sex, even though Keiji has never seen the appeal. “I’ve needed you since the restaurant. When you touched me in the bathroom...Please - don’t keep me waiting anymore.”

Koutarou’s voice is hoarse, and it cracks a little when he pleads, looking up at Keiji with wet eyes. If Keiji hesitates, they know that Koutarou will wrap his arms around their ankles and kiss their feet, begging them to choke him with their cock.

Keiji doesn’t have any willpower left to spend waiting, though. They run a hand through his hair, tightening their grip when they reach the ends. Koutarou moves easily when they push him into their groin, and they can hear him inhale, moaning low and grateful. They sigh, almost feeling wistful.

There’s something so  _ soft _ about the way Koutarou submits to them.

“Remember to tap out if you need to,” they say, knowing that Koutarou will take their words to heart, but also as a challenge. He makes a noise somewhere between a whine and a growl, as provoked as Keiji expected him to be. “Open wide.”

Koutarou does, tongue loose and lips wrapped around his teeth, and that’s all the signal Keiji needs to pull him into place, pushing their cock back into his mouth.

They’ve done this enough times that Keiji doesn’t have to be careful anymore. Koutarou had even shown off that morning, deepthroating his toothbrush; a banana; their shared dildo in anticipation of what was to come. Their cock hits the back of Koutarou’s throat and the only sound of discomfort he makes is an abruptly stopped cough. His shoulders relax and he immediately swallows around them, the constriction of his tonsils around their head making Keiji groan harshly.

Koutarou is so well trained now that Keiji isn’t sure he has a gag reflex at all; he doesn’t flinch when Keiji pulls back, his tongue thick and pliant beneath their cock, and grips his head on each side, squeezing his ears. They’ve talked about this before - Keiji worries it could hurt him too much but Koutarou loves the rush, tells him it makes the blood in his ears even louder and makes him feel like Keiji’s taking him to the sea - and Keiji’s nails dig into the skin behind his ears as they pull him forward, fucking him with carefully calculated recklessness.

“That’s it -” they get out between pants, knowing Koutarou loves the sound of their voice even when he can hardly hear it and they can hardly speak. “Open up for me - let me  _ use _ you...every - uh - fuck - every part of you was made for me…”

It can make them feel vulnerable, sometimes, to speak so frankly. Dominant language sometimes comes too close to the truth for them on a more vulnerable level than Keiji ever expected. Now, their exposure heightens their arousal, pulling Koutaoru’s nose into their groin and holding it there as their hips twitch, knees threatening to give way. Beneath them Koutarou is crying - he’s always so quick to cry - and his legs are folded and spread, gripping at Keiji’s calves and rubbing himself against the floor in an attempt not to touch himself. Keiji knows there’s going to be a stain, makes a quick note to get Koutarou to clean it up later and shivers at the brief image that flashes in their mind - of his tongue, swollen from their cock, licking at their wooden floor.

They’re close, now, and Koutarou’s mouth is filling up with precome and saliva, some spilling out with each of Keiji’s thrusts. They can feel his lower lip curl over them whenever they pull him closer, as if he’s trying to scoop it back in, and his desperation pushes them over the edge. They clutch at Koutarou’s head as they come, mouth half-forming his name in a choked gasp and spilling into his throat. Koutarou swallows gratefully, milking them with each gulp until they’re shaking, sure they’re going to come apart above him.

Slowly, their thighs quivering with the tension of supporting them, Keiji slips their cock out of Koutarou’s mouth, lowering themself to the floor, their hands still gripping the back of his head. Koutarou’s entire face is glistening with sweat, tears, drool and come, and he blinks at them disgustingly, lips smacking and tongue reaching around his chin to catch whatever he can of Keiji’s come that has spilled out. Keiji lets out a single shaky laugh, gazing at him with dark and fond eyes.

“Koutarou…” they begin, and Koutarou whines at the sound of their voice, dragging his groin along the floor as he inches closer to them, falling on their lap. He’s crying and begging, and Keiji can’t make out anything other than their own name and ‘please’, but all they can do is shake their head, stroking his hair soothingly.

They’re far from done yet.

“Not yet, darling,” they breathe, chest heaving, and the pet name only makes Koutarou blubber more. “It’s your birthday; I’m going to give you the most intense orgasm of your life.”

“It’s already so much…” he sobs, and Keiji cups his face, spreading their legs so that they can direct his head to the messy floor.

“This is nothing,” they tell him when his nose hits the floor, rubbing his face and tongue into the come that has spilled there. “Clean up your mess whilst I show you just what we can do together.”

Koutarou nods without bringing his head up, bracing himself on the floor and licking at it, his cries calming into hoarse, unsteady breaths. Keiji shifts around him, keeping their hand pressed flat against his back until they can get behind him, reluctant to stop touching him or have him lose the sense of their presence. When they cup his cunt, he tenses with a whimper and presses his cheek into the damp floor.

“Oh-” he begins, and Keiji kisses the curve of his ass, shushing him. They’ve barely recovered their own breath, but at least words are coming more easily now - they know how much Koutarou loves their voice.

“You can’t come yet,” they tell him, finger barely circling his clit, which is tangibly swollen. Koutarou opens his mouth to complain but falls silent when Keiji bites his ass cheek, sinking into the floor with a sigh. “You can’t come until I say so.”

Koutarou has always struggled with this part, especially when they’ve already wound him up before they start edging him for real. Still, they’ve had more than enough practice, now, and Keiji has learned enough about Koutarou’s body to know the places they should touch to push him as far as possible. They pant into his crack, listening to his whines pick up and fall with their movements, and their fingers move delicately around his cunt and thighs until he’s unable to do anything but squirm and beg in front of them.

“I can’t do this, Keiji, please…”

“I need to, I’m gonna - oh, please let me, I’ll do anything...”

“ _ Oh fuck, god, I can’t breathe I can’t think I need - something - Keiji - more -” _

A gorgeous sight. The pitchy crack of Koutarou’s voice is like music to Keiji’s ears, and they wish they had it in them to come again; if only they’d said no to that second bottle of wine…

“Keiji, please, god, I can’t take it…” Koutarou gasps, his teeth scraping against the hardwood floor, and Keiji decides to have mercy on him. They flip him over - harder than it seems when Koutarou is limp and unable to help them - and press their face into his cunt, wrapping their lips around his clit and sucking hard

Koutarou’s legs go rigid, knees jerking and toes curling when he squirts into their mouth, Keiji’s tongue already extended to catch it. His abdomen convulses and his arms reach out blindly for Keiji’s head, already trying to pull them closer. Keiji goes easily, loose and heavy, and can’t help but smile when Koutarou begins to kiss all over their face.

“...messy…” Koutarou says, frowning when he tastes his own salt on their cheek. “I got you messy…”

“You did perfect,” Keiji says in response, and Koutarou sighs happily at the reassurance. “Well done, and...happy birthday, Koutarou…”

“Best birthday ever,” Koutarou murmurs, his eyes closing. “Love you.”

Keiji knows they have to move him soon, or they’ll both fall asleep on the floor and wake up even worse for wear than they already feel. When they shift, though, Koutarou’s arm wraps around them and he breathes against their ear, making Keiji feel even heavier and more peaceful.

“It’s been my best birthday, too,” they say, allowing themself just five minutes to savour the moment. Keiji feels the slow stretch of Koutarou’s mouth against their cheek as he beams, and they relax in his hold. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/decidueye) and [tumblr](http://deciduice.tumblr.com).


End file.
